Arius
Arius was the head of Uroboros and a great sorcerer that acts as the secondary antagonist of Devil May Cry 2. A modern-day sorcerer running an international enterprise, he sought to collect the mystical artifacts known collectively as the Arcana to release Argosax and become an all-powerful immortal.Devil May Cry 2 File ;Enemy file - Arius :The great sorcerer who runs the international enterprise, Uroboros.''Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Arius: "The great sorcerer who runs the international enterprise, Uroboros." Appearance Arius is a tall, pale-skinned man of indeterminate age. His eyes are brown, and he sports a jet-black Van Dyke-style moustache and beard. His equally black hair is swept back, with a prominent widow's peak. He wears an all-white suit with a ruffled front and sleeves, with the ruffles uniquely styled as skulls, offset with a dark-blue cravat. He wears white gloves, and shin-high boots. Draped across his shoulders, and connected by a strand, sits a burgundy coloured, fur-trimmed coat that he wears like a cape, leaving the sleeves to hang loose. As "Possessed Arius", he wears only his (slightly torn) pants and boots, exposing his unnaturally green skin, and taking on an inhuman aspects; his eyes glow red, and his hair is now white. He gains two tentacle-like appendages on his back, while his ribs have become fang-like, exposing an opening in his chest. Mutating further into "Arius-Argosax", he looses all human form entirely - the last vestiages of his face sit on a gaping toothed maw, as his distorted limbs form a lizard-like body, ending in a tail, fanned with energy. Personality Arius has a somewhat refined manner, dressing in expensive clothes and generally behaving with great composure. His most distinctive trait is his obsession with power. Although he is already a powerful sorcerer, as well as the wealthy president of an international enterprise, his ultimate goal is nothing less than to become an immortal god. Biography ''Devil May Cry 2 Dante first learns of Arius when he goes to Dumary Island at the request of Lucia, a Devil hunter with Demonic powers. Her mother Matier tells Dante that decades ago, Arius and his company Uroboros transformed their beloved homeland to a Demonic nest under the facade of building a modern city and mining for ore, and asks Dante to deal with the sorcerer and his master. Lucia and Dante soon spot Arius flying away in his helicopter, and Lucia is the first to catch up to him at the helicopter landing pad on the off-shore oil rig. Arius comments that "the defect is back", and reveals that Lucia is not one of the Vie de Marli, but rather a defective Secretary Demon: Matier merely found Lucia just before she was to be disposed of, and raised her as a warrior. Lucia shouts that he is lying and attacks Arius, but Arius merely cuts open her sleeves, revealing a "Χ" (chi) on her shoulder as proof of his claim. He demands that Lucia give him the Arcana, so that he can become immortal, and when Lucia refuses, he teleports her to a Demonic nest in the Ruin. Dante arrives at the helicopter pad shortly afterward, but Arius merely summons Furiataurus to fight the Devil hunter as he escapes on his helicopter. After finding the last of the Arcana, Lucia gives them to Dante to deliver to Matier, and sets off to the Uroboros headquarters to take down Arius. Disguised as a Secretary, she manages to make it to his office, but he is not deceived, and spitefully asks if she has come back to rejoin him. She attacks, but is unable to defeat Arius and is captured. Dante soon arrives to rescue Lucia, and seemingly hands over the Arcana. He attacks, and although he is unable to kill Arius, he is able to rescue Lucia and fly to safety using his Devil Trigger. Both of the Devil hunters return to the building, using a magical portal to enter through the Demon World, but by the time they arrive the sun has already eclipsed, and Arius has been able to start the summoning. However, the ritual backfires, as Dante had replaced the Arcana Medaglia with his own, mundane coin. This time, Dante is able to defeat Arius, and shoots him in the head at point-blank range. However, although the ritual was interrupted, it still opens a portal to the Demon World, and Dante goes through to finish off the Demon, Argosax, that Arius was attempting to summon. At the same time, Arius revives due to Argosax's influence, transformed into a mindless, tentacled demon named "Possessed Arius". Lucia fights him back, and he draws on the power of Argosax to mutate further into "Arius-Argosax". In the end though, Lucia slays the monster, just as Dante finishes off Argosax and the rift closes. Powers and Abilities Called a "great sorcerer", Arius is adept user of magic capable of subjugating lesser demons and powerful enough to challenge both Dante and Lucia in battle. After becoming possessed by the essence of Argosax, Arius' size and strength were increased. All of his previous abilities got amplified and he himself gained new powers. Powers Magic: Arius's study of magic as a modern-day sorcerer has given him access to a multitude of powerful magical powers and abilities to utilize. *'Magical energy manipulation': Using his magic, Arius is capable of inflicting energy-related attacks at his enemies by pinning his opponents with it as he did with Lucia, produce explosions capable of destroying a building, and summon shadowy, magical spikes at his enemies in which can engulf his foes and catapult them. *'Enhanced durability & endurance': His magic seemingly allows Arius to be physically capable of trading blows with Dante and Lucia for a certain amount of time. *'Teleportation': Arius has advanced teleportation abilities that he uses to re-position himself around during battle. *'Summoning': Arius is capable of summoning several types of lesser demons including Shadows, Furiataurus, or his own creations known as Secretaries. *'Barriers': Arius is shown capable of creating magical barriers on multiple occasions to protect himself from damage. As Possessed Arius/Arius-Argosax Demonic Powers: While possessed by Argosax, Arius gained demonic powers that enabled him to perform his magic on a higher level as well as gain some new abilities. *'Superhuman physiology:' Possessed Arius has shown to increase all of his physical abilities while fighting Lucia.He is capable of jumping into air with ease, and slamming his body on Lucia. *'Demonic energy manipulation': Possessed Arius can easily create energy waves as well as self-tracking energy orbs. *'Accelerated healing': After receiving some of Argosax powers, Arius gained ability to heal himself during the combat. *'Transformation': When enraged, Arius increased his size and changed appearance to the point where he was no longer resembling a human being. After Transformation he gained ability to puke with acid like substance. Abilities 'Marksmanship: ' Arius has proved to be skilled marksman capable of hitting opponents from far distances with his revolver. Arsenal 'Personal Revolver: '''Arius used his own unique revolver while fighting Dante and Lucia. Appearances in Other Media ''.]] TEPPEN Arius was first added to ''TEPPEN via the expansion titled "The Force Seekers". He is featured in one purple unit card. In the localization, Arius is referenced in another card titled "Arius-Argosax", in the Japanese version however this card is named "Argosax the Chaos". The illustration of this particular card does not feature Arius nor any of his mutations. Background Arius was a third-century Christian priest who was deemed a heretic due to his assertion that Christ the Son was not eternal, and had not existed before he was begotten. Trivia *Arius's facial features were inspired by the villain of For a Few Dollars More played by actor Lee van Cleef.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.167 *When Matier meets Dante, she requests to "handle Arius and his master". This seems to imply that Arius was already influenced in some way by Argosax before ever performing the ritual. His further degradation into demonhood due to Argosax's powers seem to confirm this. *The company name, Uroboros, is also the name of the virus and one of the bosses in another Capcom game, Resident Evil. References es:Arius Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Artificial Demons Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 2 characters